This invention relates to vehicles of the type having adjustable steering stops for axle steering joint assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus disposed for repeated contact with a designated surface of an axle housing for purposes of limiting pivotal movement of a steering knuckle.
Numerous prior art devices are employed for the purpose of providing adjustable stops or rotation limiting devices for steering knuckles. The bulk of such devices, however, are of an infinitely adjustable nature, typically comprising a threaded bolt having a head for contacting a portion of the axle housing. Such systems suffer from several drawbacks. First, the use of tools, such as a wrench or screw driver, is required for adjustment. Secondly, the threaded members often can become jammed resulting in damage to threads and loss of subsequent adjustability.
Thirdly, such devices have lacked specific indicators of or means for determining the degree of rotatability of the steering knuckle relative to the axle. Thus, the devices have been without visual or other indication as to selectable limits of steering knuckle rotation relative to the axle members.